Sensations
by Emmet-addict
Summary: Bella, enfin vampire, découvre la vie entant que "monstre". Un monstre pas si horrible.
1. Chapter 1, imagination

**J'ouvris les yeux d'un mouvement brutal, où étais-je ? J'étais dans une pièce sombre, allongée dans un large lit, les cheveux collés à mon front par la sueur.Etrangement je portais toujours ma robe de mariée. Je me redressa et baissa les yeux vers mon corps, taché d'une drôle couleur rouge tirant vers le marron.Ce fut avec horreur que je m'aperçut que les taches ornant ma robe étaient du sang. Je retroussa le nez, prête à m'évanouir mais rien ne vint.**

**Je voulut donc m'en aller sur le champ de cet enfer. En cherchant une issue je remarqua d'autres taches de sang sur le sol, des flaques, de plus en plus en grandes. Puis je m'aperçut que ce sanglant chemmin menait de moi, jusqu'à 3 cadavres, jonchant le sol.**

**Je sautai sur mes pieds, manquant de me tordre les deux chevilles, et m'approcha des corps, Renée, Charlie et Jacob. Les trois humains les plus importants à mes yeux (Le terme d'humain n'était peut-être pas approprié étant donné la condition de loup garou de Jacob). Je voulu appeler à l'aide –pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?- mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. **

**Je remarqua un miroir et m'en approcha. Je réprima un hurlement d'horreur, la personne en face de moi, mon reflet, avait revêti un horrible rictus méprisant. Avec ce cruel sourire qui retroussai mes lèvres sur mes dents, je vis deux dents luisantes de venin. Alors c'était donc moi qui était responsable de tout cela, j'étais devenue vampire et à cause de ma faim, ma soif, je les avait dévorés.**

**Je me réveillai, pour de vrai cette fois, j'en étais certaine, et poussai un hurlement d'angoisse. Edward accourut au pas de course avec une agilité hors du commun –mais des plus normales pour un vampire- ne faisant aucun dégât dans notre suite nuptiale. **


	2. Chapter 2, décisions

Edward, l'amour de ma vie, mon mari désormais, scrutait la chambre essayant de trouver la cause de mon cri.

« Tout va bien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemard »

Il s'assit à côté de moi sur notre lit et me regarda d'un air peiné, « Tu n'es pas prête Bella ».

Comment osait-il dire ça ? Biensur que j'étais prête ! Je lui lançai un regard noir qu'il accueillit avec un sourire amusé accompagné d'un de ses doux baisés.

Incapable de lui en vouloir plus longtemps, je lui rendit son baisé avec amour, devant me rappeler de respirer.

« Que veut tu faire mon amour ? » demanda-t-il en chuchotant ces 2 derniers mots dans le creux de mon cou me faisant frissonner.

Ce que je veut est impossible, dis-je.

Bella, nous en avons déjà parlé, c'est impossible !

Mais…

Ma décision est prise, tu sais comme moi qu'il y a un énorme risque que je ne puisse me contrôler, et je ne veut pas risquer de te perdre, j'en serai annéanti, me coupa-t-il.

Résignée, je changeai de sujet. « Dans ce cas quand allons nous procéder à ma transformation ? ».

Quand tu voudras, mais pas ce soir. Il nous faut d'abord parler à tes parents.

Et pourquoi pas maintenant dans ce cas ? Demandai-je.

Si c'est ce que tu veux, me répondit-il avec amour.

C'est le cas.

Alors allons y, dit-il, souriant.

* * *

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? Merci au revieveurs (Qulqu'un pourrait-il m'orthographier ce mot :D) ! 


	3. Chapter 3, révélations

Edward et moi sortîmes de sa Volvo en nous dirigeant vers la maison de Charlie qu'il partageait occasionnellement avec Renée le temps du mariage. Je me préparai anxieusement mon discours dans ma tête « Papa, maman je vais devenir vampire. A bientôt ! » Non, sûrement pas. « Papa, maman vous avez lu Dracula ? » Ridicule ! Ou alors « Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi Edward est si beau et tellement merveilleux ? » Trop fleur bleue ! Bon, tant pis, ça viendrait sûrement sur le moment !

- Soudain Edward se posta devant moi et m'ordonna de reculer, l'air mi inquiet, mi énervé. Je fouillai du regard les alentours me demandant ce qui pouvait avoir déclanché tout cela.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Bella, quelqu'un s'est introduit chez toi, un vampire crut-il bon de rajouter. Il faut que tu t'en aille loin d'ici.

- C'est hors de question ! Mes parents sont ici ! C'est sûrement un des Volturi qui vient faire son rapport.

Edward vaincu par ma colère, baissa la tête. « Très bien, allons-y ».

Nous franchîmes la porte et j'apellai mon père la voix tremblante. Cependant ce ne fût pas mon père qui répondit.

- Ah, nous t'attendions, me dit notre invité surprise avec un sourire cruel.

- Bella, qui est cet homme ? Il s'est invité comme ça, sans donner la moindre explication ! Me questionna mon père, inquiet.

- Qui - êtes vous ? Demanda Edward.

- Je suis l'emissaire d'Aro, il veut s'assurer que cette charmante demoiselle sera bientôt, ou devrai-je dire très bientôt, des nôtres.

- La date est fixée, lui répondit Edward.

- Et pour quand est-ce ? demanda le Volturi avec interêt.

- Demain ! Déclarai-je sans ciller, moi même étonnée par mon propre mensonge. Mais quelque secondes plus tard, cette date me parut parfaite.

- Vraiment ? Et bien à demain alors, dit il en s'en allant sous le regard effrayé de mes parents.

Ces derniers se tournèrent en même temps vers moi, leurs yeux remplis d'interrogations.

- Bella, qui était-ce ? Et de quoi parliez vous ? Demanda ma mère.

Apparemment ça allait être dur. Je décida de me lancer. Mais Edward me devança.

- Ecoutez, moi et ma famille, nous sommes différents. Vraiment différents, rajouta-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Le questionna mon père, étonné.

- Peut-être avez vous déjà remarqué, je ne mange pas, et j'ai la peau très froide.Et je suis … disons plus beau que la normale. Ainsi que toute ma famille, rajouta-t-il pour que mes parents ne prennent pas ces derniers mots pour de la vanité.

- Et alors ? demanda Renée, ce n'est pas un crime d'être beau !

- Nous …nous ne sommes pas humains, résuma Edward.

- Quoi ? S'exclama mon père. Bella ce n'est pas le moment pour les blagues.

Edward me lança un regard embarassé comme pour dire « Je savais qu'on allait passer par là »

- Non je ne rigole pas Mr Swan. C'est la vérité, nous sommes des vampires. Et comme pour le leur prouver, il découvrit ses dents luisantes de venin.

Mes parents esquisèrent un mouvement de recul, effrayés.

« Vous souvenez vous de l'accident de Bella à Phoenix ? Et bien elle ne s'est pas fait toutes ces blessures en tombant dans les escaliers, mais elle s'est fait attaquée par un vampire »

Je leur tendit ma main « Touchez cette cicatrice, ne remarquez vous pas combien elle est glacée ? ». Voyant leur regard affirmatif je rajoutai « Tout comme la peau d'Edward »

- Mais chérie, c'est de la folie ! S'exclama Renée

- Fais moi confiance maman, si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai.

- Mais…

- Je te le jure. Et je souhaiterai devenir comme eux.

Visiblement s'en fût trop pour mes parents.

- Tu aurai- dû choisir Jacob chuchota mon père, suffisament fort pour que je l'entende.

- Comment peut tu dire ça ? Répliquai-je, les larmes aux yeux. De toute façon, Jacob est aussi concerné par tout ça.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que … Jacob aussi ?

- Pas vraiment, lui est un … Loup garou, admis-je.

Mes parents me regardèrent, l'air dépassé par les évennements. Tout d'un coup le mobile d'Edward sonna. Il décrocha, échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, puis mit fin à la conversation. « Bella, commença-t-il désolé, apparemment les Volturi veulent que ça se passe ce soir. Dit au revoir à tes parents ». Je regardai Renée et Charlie avec tristesse puis ma mère demanda en sanglotant « Và-t-on se revoir bientôt ? » j'interrogeai Edward du regard qui répondit « Oui, juste après ta transformation. Les nouveaux nés ne ressentent pas tout de suite la soif, ajouta-t-il voyant mon air horrifié ». Je serrai mes parents dans mes bras et m'en alla, prête pour ma nouvelle vie.


	4. Chapter 4, transformation

Edward et moi restâmes silencieux durant presque tout le trajet de chez moi à chez lui, où nous allions procéder à ma transformation. J'étais mitigée, mi exitée, mi anxieuse. Comment ne pouvais-je être inquiète sachant que j'allais subir trois jours d'affreuses souffrances ? Mais en même temps, j'avais tellement hâte de rejoindre l'amour de ma vie –Ou devrais-je dire de mon éternité- à jamais !

Soudain, il prit la parole « Bella, si tu n'es pas prête nous pouvons toujours nous enfuir et attendre. »

« Non je t'assure, tout va bien ! » Dis-je en dissimulant tant bien que mal les trémolos de ma voix.

Nous rentrâmes dans le vestibule blanc immaculé des Cullen sous l'oeil anxieux de chaque membre de la famille, ma future famille.

- Cyprien, l'émmissaire des Volturi est allé leur faire son rapport, et ils ont décidé que ça devait se passé ce soir, dit Carlisle visiblement navré.

- Nous sommes vraiment ravis que tu fasses parti des nôtres mais si tu a peur, nous pouvons tout arreter, me dit Emmett pour une fois sérieux.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis prête, leur confiai-je.

- Très bien, alors si tu veux bien me suivre, me demanda Carlisle.

Carlisle et Edward m'ammenèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier et je m'assit sur son lit. «Bella, es-tu sûre que tu veuille que ça soit moi qui te morde ? ». Je répondit que oui et il poussa un soupire résigné. « Dans ce cas allonge toi, il va falloir que je te morde au cou, aux poignets ainsi qu'aux deux chevilles ».

Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis quelque chose de pointu me mordre le cou. Puis soudain la douleur arriva.

J'eût d'abord un spasme à la poitrine, j'avais l'impression qu'on me plantait quelque chose dans le cœur, un pieu, couvert de poison. C'était comme si, le poison, parti de mon cœur se propageait dans toutes mes artères glaçant mon sang à chaque centimètre parcourut. Je me cabrait en hurlant ma douleur entendant la voix d'Edward qui me chuchotait des mots à l'oreille, cependant je ne saisissait rien, je n'entendai qu'un doux murmure apaisant.

Et tout cela dura trois longs jours, trois jours qui me parurent des siècles, trois jours entiers à supplier que l'on m'achève, même si, au fond de mon cœur ce n'était pas ce que je désirai.

Au bout de ces trois longs jours, passés à agoniser, je sortit enfin de ma léthargie.

« Mais enfin, nous venons de passer tout ce temps à l'entendre hurler, laissez nous la voir, c'est nôtre fille ! »

Mes parents, je les reconnaissait à leur voix, mais aussi, étrangement, à leur odeur.

Puis la voix d'Edward qui leur disait d'attendre encore un peu. Edward ! Il fallait que je le voit, que je l'entende, que je le sente.

J'ouvris les yeux et reconnut Esmée à mon chevet « Oh Bella, chérie, je suis tellement contente ! Ne te fatigues pas je vais chercher Edward ».

Quelques secondes plus tard il était juste à côté, embrassant le nouveau moi.


	5. Chapter 5, sensations

Edward arreta de m'embrasser et me couva du regard.

- Oh, Bella je suis si heureux ! Tu es … Il se tût et recommença ces baisers.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Je ne suis plus pareille ? Tu ne m'aimes plus comme avant ? Demandai-je, au comble de l'inquietude.

- Non rien de tout cela, tu es … Parfaite.

Je sorti du lit avec difficulté, me sentant faible, et fragile malgré ma nouvelle condition. J'étais vêtue d'un simple chemise de nuit blanche en coton. Je m'approcha du miroir posé contre le mûr pour découvrir le nouveau moi.

Ce fût avec stupeur que je détaillai mon nouveau physique, beaucoup plus avantageux qu'auparavant. J'étais plus grande, plus mince, et mes cheveux anciennement chatains foncés était maintenant noir de jais. Mes yeux de couleur ocre, étaient soulignés d'épaisses cernes violettes.

« Bella, tes parents t'attendent dehors »

Je sorti de ma chambre avec empressement pour serrer mes parents dans mes bras, mais Edward, ayant deviné ce que je voulais faire, me retint par le bras et me chuchota à l'oreille « Pas de contact Bella, c'est trop risqué ». J'aquiessa et ouvrit la porte.

Ils étaient là, juste en face de moi et restèrent bouche bée en me voyant.

« Bella tu es si différente conclut ma mère. Mais si jolie … »

« Ma fille, commença Charlie, Saches que … » Mais il s'interrompit en voyant mon regard. Une odeur humide venait chatouiller mes narines, je me retournai vers mon amoureux et l'interrogeai du regard. « Que font-ils ici ? chuchota-t-il, mais grâce à mes nouvelles capacités je l'entendit quand même »

Puis je devinai ce qui se passait. Les Quilleutes étaient là. Je courut dans les escaliers, et arriva à peine une seconde plus tard devant la maison.

J'apperçut Sam, Quil , Embry et Jacob, en loups. Jacob ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Edward m'avait avoué lui avoir envoyé une invitation à notre mariage mais il n'était pas venu. Ni lui ni aucun membre de la tribu, même pas Billy.

« Jacob ! M'exclamai-je avec entrain, Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu ? »

Puis je fût parcourue par un drôle de frisson. Ce n'étaît pas à cause du fait que je me trouvai pieds-nus, habillée d'une simple chemise de nuit que je frissonnai. Mais à cause du regard de Jacob. Une lueur de dégoût et de désespoir perçait dans ses yeux.

Et tout d'un coup une chose étrange se passa. Une voix résonna dans ma tête : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma Bella est-elle devenue comme eux ? ». Et deux idées me passèrent par la tête en même temps.

Premièrement, Jacob n'approuvait pas, pas du tout, ma transformation. Et deuxièmement, je lisais dans ces pensées.

Et il s'enfuit, Jacob, mon Jacob s'en alla en courant dans la fôret avec la même idée en tête « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle devenue ce monstre, cette créature ? ».

Je me retournai, plongea mon regard dans celui de mon père et entendit « L'a-t-elle appelé Jacob ? Etait-ce vraiment Jacob ? ». Puis dans celui de ma mère « Qui-était-ce ? Sont-ils des loups garou comme avait mentionné Bella la dernière fois ? ». Et je me retournai vers Carlisle, en quelque sorte mon mentor, pour lui parler de ce qui m'arrivait mais sa voix résonna dans ma tête «Pourquoi rompent-ils le traité ? ».

Puis je me rappelai des Quilleutes et me retournai vers eux. Edward prit la parole et demanda d'un air quelque peu agressif « Que faites vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! ».

- Nous vous informons que quelqu'un de vôtre espèce est venu en nôtre territoire , traduisit Edward de la pensée de Sam (Que je pouvais moi même entendre).

- Un « visiteur » est venu nous voir, répondit Carlisle. Il ne devait pas être au courant du traité, nous nous en excusons.

- Bien dans ce cas nous pouvons nous en aller, dit Edward d'un ton monocorde.

- Sam, attends ! m'exclamai-je. Pourrais tu demander à Jacob de –Je lancai un regard désolé aux vampires se tenant derière moi, à ma famille- venir me voir … Ici ?

Edward s'appreta à traduire mais je le coupa en lui disant « Inutile … J'entends moi aussi. » Il me lança un regard surpris puis se tût. En effet j'entendai parfaitement la voix de Sam qui disait « Je lui dirai, mais je ne sais pas si il viendra. Il traverse une salle période. Il s'est … imprégné, mais pas de toi, et je pense qu'il ressent toujours un petit quelque chose pour toi. Conclut-il avant de partir. »

Je me retournai vers Edward qui, lui aussi me regardai d'un air embarassé. Il était le seul à avoir entendu Sam, donc le seul à partager ma gène. Il posa un bras sur mes épaules et me chuchota avec amour « C'est pas grave, n'en parlons plus .»

Puis, tout se passa très vite, et j'eu l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. J'entendai les pensées de tout le monde, de mon père qui se demandait ce qui venait de se passer, à Carlisle lui qui, comme tous les autres Cullen avaient compris à propos de mon tout nouveau don.

* * *

Voilà mon chapitre 5 ! J'espere qu'il vous à plu , j'ai fais le plus long que je pouvais ! 

Je rentre lundi donc je ne pense pas pouvoir poster aussi fréquemment, mais les week ends seront la pour ça !

Et merci (même s'ils ne sont vraiment pas nombreux) au posteurs de reviews !


End file.
